monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe
Toralei Stripe is an orange werecat who first appeared in the webisode "Scream Building". She is good friends with Meowlody and Purrsephone, fellow werecats, and is an ally of sorts to Nefera de Nile. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. Toralei and her posse functioned as consist antagonists of the show for the most part of Volume 2. Appearances In the webisodes and specials, Toralei is voiced by America Young. In "Fright On!", Toralei was seen only at the beginning, taunting the ghouls as usual. She was later seen at the party, dancing with Dougey after stealing him from a backgrouder girl. Toralei took her usual role of antagonist in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" after not being invited to Draculaura's Sweet 1600. She took this to heart and, after overhearing Draculaura's story about Valentine, invited him back to Monster High by using her incanny ability of mimicking. The two schemed to destroy Draculaura and Clawd's relationship, Toralei willing to go at any cost, but eventually being thwarted in the end, facing even more humiliation after the ghouls splashed mud all over her. Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the webisodes she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Physical Description Toralei has orange skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an "emo" styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. Relationships Friends Along with Toralei's introduction in "Scream Building" came the introduction of the twin cat girls Purrsephone and Meowlody, whom Toralei in her diary describes to be like sisters to her. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in "Witch Trials" after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In "Queen of the Scammed" she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definitely not friends with Cleo de Nile. According from Cleo's recent diary reveals that Toralei and the werecat sisters are on the squad because of her older sister Nefera and is apparently still in touch with her. Romance Toralei isn't dating or looking to date anyone at the moment. However, during the first party in "Fright On!", she stole Dougey from one of the backgrounders so he would dance with her instead. Toralei's Official Facebook Description Purrhaps you’ve already met the ghoul who really knows how to bring the drama to Monster High? Her name is Toralei and she absolutely loves risking one of her nine lives to live on the edge with her BFF’s Meowlody and Purrsephone. Careful not to rub her the wrong way, though. Getting on her bad side is so not recommended. She loves playing cat and mouse with other monsters, just to see what happens and sometimes that can get her into some pretty hot water. She may be a little rough around the edges, but what she lacks in tact, her pet saber-tooth tiger cub, Sweet Fangs, makes up for in cuddles. So scary-cute! Dolls Campus Stroll Torelei.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe doll 267738 219703574733717 100000822295407 545679 162685 n.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe art Torelei 3.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' December 2011 :Toralei wears a sleeveless red dress with diagonal black and white stripes. She combines this with a short, black leather jacket with studded collar and red lining, and a pair of black torn pants. She sports mismatched red gloves, the one on the right being a plain glove only covering the index finger and the thumb, the one on the left being a full glove sporting silver studs and a back-hole. There's an orange scarf with a Skullette mark around her neck and a golden belt with silver buckle and Skullette imprint loosely secured around her waist. She wears three piercings in her ears - a silver stud in each and a silver ring in her left ear. She has black shoes with red wedge heels, open toes, red shoelaces, and silver ankle-studs. :The doll comes with a red and black handbag with a scratchmark over it and a yarn-based cat toy for strap, a Sweet Fangs figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Both Toralei's San Diego Comic-Con display and her stockphoto show her with an orange brush and orange doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Maul Fashion FP Toralei.jpg|'Maul Fashion' Toralei Stripe outfit *'Line:' 'Maul Fashion' *'Release:' November 2011 :Toralei wears a black shirt with diagonal silver-dotted lines, combined with an orange and black checkered scarf. She sports a horizontal tiger print skirt in black and silver, as well as a silver studded belt. She wears glasses with one red lens and one blue lens. Her shoes are black with wedge heels and open toes. Draped over them are orange bandanas, and the front is decorated with silver studs. :The outfit comes with a black and orange bag with a studded silver frame and handle and a stylized catface print, two yellow movie tickets, and a blue box of dead mice candy. Notes * The first part of her name comes from the Japanese word tora, meaning "tiger", ''making her name a pun on the words ''"tiger stripe". * Her name comes from one of the legendary sirens, Lorelei. * Although she doesn't in the webisodes, the official artwork posted on the Monster High Facebook page shows Toralei having a tail. In addition, on her artwork and doll, Toralei does not have visible fangs, while in the webisodes, she does. As well as the tail and fangs switching, Toralei has a cat-like nose in the webisodes, yet her official artwork and doll have a normal human nose. * Toralei's style is Scene fashion. * Her ability to mimic anyone's voice or accent is a reference to the term "copy cat". Meta Timeline * February 8, 2011: First appeared in the webisode Scream Building wearing a fearleading uniform. * February 11, 2011: On Twitter America Young said the name of her character was Toralei. * March 24, 2011: Her basic outfit appeared in the webisode Gloomsday. * April 14, 2011: Her name was first said in the webisode Witch Trials. * May 27, 2011: The name Toralei Stripe was requested for a trademark. * July 14, 2011: Toralei's official artwork was released on the Monster High Facebook page * July 15, 2011: Toralei's bio was added to Monsterhigh.com * July 21, 2011: A Toralei doll is unveiled at San Diego Comic Con International * Early November, 2011: Toralei was found in Target in Australia. * Mid-December, 2011: Toralei is in stores Toralei's Gallery dfbx.PNG|Toralei fearleading tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo1_400.png tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo2_400.png Fcgr.png 67355823.jpg|Besties Attitudetorelei.png|Additude much? 46882544713.jpg Werecat shorts.PNG Toralei-FullBody.png|Toralei's full body MonsterHigh-Toralei.png|Toralei putting down Cleo de Nile, by mentioning the whole fearleading-team quitting. File:MHWQ.png|"We quit! We quit! Weee quit!" Toralei4.png Toralei9.png|Catwoman anyone? Toralei13.png Toralei14.png|"MREOWR!" Torelei.png MonsterHigh-Toralei3.png|"HEY!" 313017 2169759156413 1019738945 2531255 4844181 n.jpg|Toralei laughing when Frankie and Abbey get sent to the principal's office. Woops.png|In the ghoul's room. ToraleitrioScared.jpg ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG Meow.PNG|Meow Toraleithumbdiary.jpg Toralei912371111.png|Toralei trying to get the pom-poms from Cleo. Meow_Toralei.png|"Meow" Pompom fight.JPG WerecatTrio_Taunt.png|Werecat Trio taunting Cleo's team. WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|The werecats show their claws. File900111.PNG|Toralei telling Nefera that they can beat Cleo's team without Nefera's tricks. Torra.png|Toralei in the upcoming special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Cuppii.png|Toralei is spying behind C.A Cupid ttostr.jpg|Toralei in the webisodes. toralei.jpg|Toralei doll SpectraToralei122.png HeathToralei.jpg wow toralei and valentine.png|"Scaredy-Cat" shhhhh its all cool with toralei.png ScreenHunter_06 Mar. 06 14.30.jpg|Toralei Nervous CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit ToraleiKitten2.PNG|Toralei as a kitten. Toralei.png Muito fofo.png Uau.png Feiaaaaaaaaaa.png Miau.png Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werecats Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:2011 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Fashion